


it was simpler than we thought

by ekourege



Series: Homestuck Tributes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catching Up, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Two teenagers lay side by side, one with his arms pillowing the back of his head, the other splayed out in the grass.





	it was simpler than we thought

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2 of my Homestuck tributes in honor of hiveswap's release. It's been years since I've really been in the fandom, so I apologize if I butcher the characters.

Two teenagers lay side by side, one with his arms pillowing the back of his head, the other splayed out in the grass. The stars litter the dark sky, and yet one hides his eyes behind a dark pair of shades. The moonlight dimly illuminates their faces, the pale skin of one popping more than the other.

 

Crickets chirp and the wild grass tickles at bare feet, a light breeze gently ruffling mused hair.

 

A deep, rich voice carries along the wind with the wild rhythm of a spontaneous joke, a regaled story of humor and wit. 

 

“I wish you coulda seen it, John. The look on his face - Oh man, it was absolutely legendary. He was so angry, face as red as my god tier pajamas.”

 

John laughs, breath hitching as he chuckles openly. It was always amusing to hear about how Dave pissed off Karkat, John thought, as it usually involved some sort of wacky shenanigans taking place and a level of dramatics that took the hilarity of it to new heights.

 

Dave's warm laughter follows the end of the joke, chuckling until their laughter settled and petered off, plunging them into silence as they both peer up into the sky. Dave sighs, pushing up his glasses to show crimson retinas. His eyes widen as he remembers another story he can tell to John, eyelashes fluttering and a small grin making its way back into his face.

 

“Oh, and another time on the ship, me n’ Rose…”

 

John just nods along, choosing to let Dave's voice wash over him, humming occasionally to show that he was still listening. Turning away from the sky, John angles his face to where he can observe Dave from beneath his eyelashes, soaking in his animated features unabashedly. John’s eyes skim over the freckles dotting Dave's skin, watching his dimples pull and sketch at the corners of his mouth as he talks.

 

John can only quirk a lopsided smile, eyes crunching as he stares at the other beside him. The adolescent in question tilts his head, voice raised in question as he shifts his attention from the sky to John. 

 

He locks eyes with John, who's staring at him with such adoration it makes Dave flushed heavily, face going red from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his neck. John's smile only grows wider, flashing him a view of his buckteeth, and looking content and so so happy, even as John's glasses hang precariously on the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off with the wrong movement. Then, reaching a hand up to adjust his glasses, John shifts his body closer to Dave, grass crunching beneath him.

 

Dave just clears his throat, quickly shifting his attention back to the night sky, keeping his gaze intently upon the moon and stars, and not at John, who is now pressed shoulder to shoulder with him.

 

“The stars sure are pretty tonight, huh?” 

 

That draws out an indulgent laugh from John, who raises an eyebrow and cheekily replies, “Dork.” before slipping his fingers into Dave's. 

 

John turns back up to look at the night sky, a faint flush dusting his face. Dave soon follows with a small, but just as content smile.

 

Crickets chirp and the breeze shakes long blades of grass and wildflowers, musing the two teens hair as they stargaze together, fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ekourege](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feel free to drop by! Thanks for reading!


End file.
